shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 4: Breaking the Barracks: The Battle of Dawn's Light!
←Previous Next→ Chapter "Wealth, fame, power... Gold Roger, the King of the Pirates obtained this and everything else the world had to offer. And his dying words drove countless souls to seas. 'You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I gathered together in one place! Now you just have to find it!' These words lured men to the Grand Line in pursuit of dreams greater than they've ever dared to imagine! This is the time known as 'The Great Pirate Era'!" AN END TO THE SKIRMISH! After helping reunite a mother and child, Artist and Pirate Vermilion D. Kara punishes even more marines before questioning their leader. Meeting up at an Ice Cream Parlor, Kara and Yuri argue over ice cream before spending the night at the kind home of Shanna and Angela. Leaving them a note and a painting as apology, Kara and Yuri leave early morning to "file a complaint" with the captain of the local marines... Orange Town Marine Base Random Marines: "Look out!" A small explosion blasts marines back down the hallway before a large black panther in green pants charges through. Marine L: "Is that giant cat wearing pants?" Marine O: "Do you really think now's the time to be talking about that?!?" Appearing above the two marines, Kara launches a powerful split kick into the two marines' necks. The marines both rasped in pain before falling unconscious. Vermilion D. Kara: "Did we really have to use the front entrance? We could have easily flown to the top; you do have wings, after all." Marine H: "Why you-" The panther bounced on the marine, using him as a trampoline to slam into three others. Yuri: "I thought we should go floor by floor so he couldn't get away." Yuri struck two more marines when Kara flipped over him; a spiral of maple leaves descended in his wake as Kara slammed a heavy anchor into a group of marines. Vermilion D. Kara: "Yet, in exchange, we gave up the element of surprise. He will know we're coming." Yuri smirked as he glanced back at Kara. Yuri: "That just means more fun for us." Upper Floor A large desk sat in the center of the room, the blinds drawn shut and lit only by ominous lanterns. Seated in a large chair, a tall man with crisp dark hair stared at a reporting lieutenant, and a bastard sword leaning against the side of the large, rectangular desk. Marine G: "...Reports confirm that there are two attackers; one a young girl with short hair, and the other is a large panther!" Avidus: "Really? You're telling me that a little girl and her pet cat are overwhelming my highly trained marines?" The man stood up and grabbed the large sword with one hand, slinging it over his shoulder as if it were a piece of lumber. The marine began to tremble in fear as the large man towered over him. Avidus: "Looks like I might get to have some fun for once before I begin reprimanding those idiots." Lower Floor Kara and Yuri continued to obliterate the marine forces without even drawing a sword. As the last marine collapsed to the ground, Kara and Yuri gave each other a quick glance before galloping up the stairs to the next floor. Yuri: "How many of these guys have we beaten up?" Vermilion D. Kara: "So far, we've cleared four floors, you having taken out 27 marines, while I've taken down about 32-" A marine came charging down the stairwell towards the two. Without missing a step, Kara sweep kicked the marine before delivering a quick kick to the back of the head. The marine, still unsure of what happened, tumbled down the stairs before slamming hip-first into a wall. Vermilion D. Kara: "Make that 33." Kara and Yuri arrived on the fifth floor to find even more marines waiting for them. The two dropped into fighting stances before loud footsteps lead every marine to clear a path. Avidus: "So you're the two intruders who've been sweeping the halls with my men." Yuri: "Ten scoops says he's the Big Bad we're looking for." One of the marines from the restaurant suddenly arrived from the crowd of marines and pointed with great fear at Kara. Marine F: "That's him! That's the pirate who attacked us last night just for relaxing after a hard day's work!" Vermilion D. Kara: "We clearly have different ideas as to what counts as a 'hard day's work'." Avidus: "You're even weaker than I thought. You lost to this little girl when you outnumbered her four-to-one and had weapons?" Yuri: "Uh-oh." Yuri looked to Kara, who's face had turned bright red at being called a girl. As he clenched his fists with rage, the marines grew panicked by the sight of Kara slowly reaching for his sword. As if at random, however, he stopped, seemingly having regained control of his rage. Vermilion D. Kara: "Tell you what, Yuri; if we don't get run out of town after we get rid of these clowns, we'll go back to that Ice Cream Parlor for some victory ice cream cones. What do you say?" Yuri's eyes widened as he began to shift back to his smaller chibi form; this time, however, a pair of dove-like angelic wings sprouted from his back. As the small cat began to fly, causing a myriad of panicked responses from the marines. Yuri: "Really? You promise?" Vermilion D. Kara: "Have I ever lied to you?" Yuri: "Yay! Hooray! I'm gonna get ice cream! And the only thing in my way is..." Yuri's eyes entered a deep glare at the marines. Yuri: "...You stupid jerks who just can't be nice! Why can't you be nice? This is what happens when I'm not nice!" Vermilion D. Kara: "Here. Maybe this will speed things up." In another spiral of maple leaves, Kara revealed a large claymore of intricate design. Grabbing it with both paw-padded hands, Yuri lifted the heavy blade off the ground before chasing away the low level marines with malicious swings and shattering blows. Vermilion D. Kara: "You know, I would apologize, but considering what they've done to the good, kind people of this town, I'd have to say they had this coming for a long time." Avidus: "Hmph! You act as if I care what happens to those brats. I'm more interested in whether or not you'll put up a good fight." The tall and powerfully built marine unsheathed his sword before throwing the sheathe partially through a nearby wall. In response, Kara slowly drew his ninja-to from its sheathe, its beautiful blade glistening in the fiery light. Vermilion D. Kara: "I take it you're Captain Avidus?" Avidus: "That's right. I'm Captain Avidus, strong-arm of East Blue and leader of the Orange Town Protection Brigade." Vermilion D. Kara: "How laughable that you insult yourself by calling yourself this town's 'protector'. Very well. I'm pirate Captain Vermilion D. Kara, and I've come to register a complaint!" Chapter 4: End ←Previous Next→ Author's Notes * This series was the author's first attempt at written fanon/fanfiction. * "I apologize if it was too short; I am still new at this, and haven't written one in a while." * "Any comments or tips would be preferred in the comments section." Category:E'Athanata Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Art of Piracy